


Ready, Player Five

by sohini96



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, But nothing shippy, Demons, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Friendship, Gen, RPF, Tumblr: Writing-prompt-s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohini96/pseuds/sohini96
Summary: Based on the following prompt from writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com:One day while sitting in a DnD game with your buddies, one of the players accidentally summons a demon. And in a poof of flame and brimstone, a devil appears in the room with all of you- dice and character sheet already in hand.A demon who loves the McElroys and DnD somehow becomes a key part of The Adventure Zone podcast.





	Ready, Player Five

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self-indulgent and inspired by my recent TAZ binge, so if anyone actually likes this, enjoy! :)

Yeah, no it’s hovering”, said Griffin decisively. “So our story actually starts with the three of you— and, you guys can establish, if you want, how Magnus and Taako and Merle know each other.”  
“Craigslist.”, said Travis, trying and failing desperately to keep a straight face.  
“Which is actually— which is actually a list that a gnome named Craig puts up on a tree every day”, Justin somehow forced out through his peals of laughter.

This was, as many of you have already probably guessed, an excerpt from the very first episode of the podcast that we all know as The Adventure Zone, and these boys are our very own McElroy brothers and their dad, Clint.

But in this universe, we’re about to get another player.

As soon as the luminous, twenty-sided die fell from Justin’s hands onto the floor under Travis’ feet, the studio suddenly became almost twenty degrees hotter. A flame inexplicably began to crackle, and in a sudden flash of brimstone and sulfur, a seven-foot tall entity that was at least partially on fire suddenly appeared in the fifth chair around the table. 

“Hello, boys”, they said affably in a soft but gravelly voice, carefully putting a slightly burnt character sheet and a small die with tiny blue flames contained inside it, almost like a magic 8 ball, on the table.

The family seemed less shocked and more intrigued by the sudden intruder…and the fact that they didn’t seem to be remotely of the human realm.

“Sorry for the dramatic entrance!”, the entity said apologetically. I literally just found out that this was happening today! I’ve been listening to MBMBAM since y’all started and I gotta say, huge fan. So as soon as this was announced, I was like, you guys AND DnD? A truly iconic combo. I applied for leave literally this morning and ran all the way here. I’m prepared though! So give me the rundown. What edition are we playing? What characters have you guys created? What’s our arc? I’m so excited to be in a real life podcast! By the way, my name is Grozotoxwzy, but my normal name is Guthrie. I’m a junior clerk in Hell. Just started. So nice to meet you all!”

After they took in all this breathless chatter, Griffin leant over and shook the entity’s – no, Guthrie’s hand.

“Welcome to The Adventure Zone, Guth. Brace yourself, it’s going to be a wild fucking ride”.


End file.
